Someone to Save You
by Ann Vulturi Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION. Bella está en una relación con Edward. Pero, cuando sus padres empiezan a tener problemas en su matrimonio, a Edward lo golpea duro y empieza una costumbre con Bella. Carlisle, con miedo de perder a Esme, hará cualquier cosa en su poder para salvar a su matrimonio por sus hijos. Pero una noche en la que se confrontan se vuelve algo mas para Bella y Carlisle.
1. Fuera de mi elemento

_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a S. Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia es de SpringHiller09, yo solo traduzco con su autorización._

**Capitulo 1: Fuera de mi elemento**

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo hemos estado en un bache durante los últimos seis meses, desde que el matrimonio de sus padres comenzó a tener problemas. Yo amaba mucho al chico pero ya no había chispa. Hemos estado juntos desde el verano antes de segundo año, y como el último año se acercaba, yo extrañaba esa chispa que teníamos hace tanto tiempo. Había días en los que me llevaba lejos de la ciudad y lanzaba fuegos artificiales ilegales para mi. Era romántico y espontaneo, ahora él era un fracaso en las citas. Ahora en vez de fuegos artificiales, era una cena y una película en nuestras citas.

Nuestra vida sexual se había reducido en gran medida también. Antes había días, cuando no había nadie en casa, en los que pasábamos todo el día juntos en la cama. Ahora teníamos relaciones sexuales en la parte de atrás de su auto porque ambos sentíamos que teníamos que hacerlo. Yo no estaba en la relación solo por el sexo, pero le añadía algo. Él había sido mi primera vez y yo la suya. Me sentí afortunada de haber perdido mi virginidad con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, en lugar de algún jugador de futbol caliente, como hizo Jessica. Extrañaba la cercanía que viene con dormir juntos también. Antes, apenas podíamos mantener las manos alejadas del otro, y ahora tenía suerte si él tocaba mi trasero mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura.

El hecho de que el matrimonio de sus padres estaba llegando a su fin no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Él me dijo que todo lo que sabía del amor lo había aprendido de sus padres. Me dijo que ellos habían tenido a su hermana, mi mejor amiga, Alice, temprano. Ellos tenían veintiún años cuando la tuvieron, y veintidós cuando tuvieron a Edward. Pero hicieron que funcionara a través de los tiempos difíciles porque se amaban. Asi lo hicieron diecinueve años sin ningún problema. Pero Esme había decidido quedarse en casa con Alice cuando ella nació en lugar de depender de su madre, y no siguió su sueño de ser una diseñadora de interiores de alta clase. Carlisle le había dado, recientemente, la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, enviándola de vuelta a la escuela y le dio dinero para empezar un pequeño negocio.

Bueno, la dulzura de Carlisle y su voluntad de dar, le hicieron más daño que bien. Ellos habían arreglado para que funcionara mientras que ella estaba en la escuela. Pero cuando su negocio empezó a despegar hace nueve meses, su relación hizo lo opuesto. Ella estaba tan envuelta en su trabajo que se olvidó de su esposo. Me rompía el corazón ver a Carlisle sentado en el sofá a la mañana, un libro sobre su pecho, profundamente dormido después de esperar toda la noche a que ella vuelva a casa. Mi padre, quien conocía a los Cullen desde que se mudaron a Forks catorce años atrás, acusaba a Esme de tener una aventura. Pero Carlisle era confiado y no la cuestionaba sobre donde estaba cuando no regresaba a casa. Yo no quería ser quien lo destruyera diciéndole que probablemente sea cierto.

Alice, que era dos años mayor que Edward y que yo, pasó la mayor parte de estos problemáticos meses en la escuela en Seattle. Pero estando a tres horas de distancia no se le ocultaban los problemas del matrimonio de sus padres. Hubo incontables noches en las que yo había estado al lado de Edward, mientras él estaba hablando por teléfono con Alice intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo. Ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte por su hermano menor y por su padre, pero yo me daba cuenta de lo mucho que esto la estaba matando. Ella y su madre eran mejores amigas cuando Alice era mas chica e incluso ahora, y no quería creer que su madre pasaba noches enteras en la oficina o con los clientes. Ella también confiaba en su madre, eso o ella era muy ingenua.

"¿Acaso Edward hace algo especial esta noche?" Alice preguntó después de que habíamos llegado a casa de nuestra noche afuera.

"No en realidad… Quiero decir, me lleva a un restaurante más lindo que el anterior. Pero es lo mismo todas las noches." Le dije mientras caminábamos a la cocina. A pesar de que Alice era la hermana de Edward, todavía podía hablar con ella sobre todo. Incluso mi vida sexual con su hermano… pero dejábamos afuera los detalles.

"Ustedes han estado saliendo por dos años hoy… y él… ¿no hace nada?" Ella preguntó, claramente enojada con su hermano menor. Alice estaba tomando los problemas de Carlisle y Esme tan mal como Edward lo hacía, pero ella no dejaba que interfirieran con su vida personal.

"No. Está bien, de todos modos. Quiero decir, esperaba esto."

"¡Pero Bella, esto es algo grande! La relación más larga que yo he tenido solo duro siete meses." Ella dijo, refiriéndose a Sam, el hombre con el que juro casarse algún día. "Dos años es mucho tiempo."

"Tal vez, pero es solo tiempo." Yo respondí, encogiéndome de hombros mientras nos sentábamos en la cocina. "Además, Edward y yo no hemos tenido mucho de una relación en meses. No es una sorpresa."

"Bells, tienes que hablar con él acerca de esto. No es justo para ti si él te mantiene encadenada a través de esto."

"¿Crees que me esta encadenando?"

"Bueno, no creo que lo esté haciendo apropósito… pero si, lo hace." Ella me dijo y mi estómago empezó a girar. "No te estoy diciendo que él no te amé o que te esté utilizando. Pero tienes que hacer algo."

"Él solo está atrapado con lo que está pasando con sus padres. Tengo miedo de que él haya perdido la esperanza en el amor o algo así."

"Edward no. Él ha estado buscando a su "princesa" desde que tiene cinco años." Ella me dijo, riendo. Él había sido forzado a ver la Cenicienta con Alice cuando era pequeño, y le dijo a todo el mundo de que él se iba a casar con una chica como Cenicienta.

"Si…Solo pienso que él creía en eso por sus padres." Suspire.

"¿Bella?" Alice preguntó casi en un susurro. "Mis padres van a salir de esto… ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó. Yo quería prometerle que lo harían, pero no tenía ni idea. Siempre pensé que mis padres envejecerían juntos. Pero un día, mi madre me llevo a por un helado y nunca volvimos a casa después de eso. Ella me dijo que ella y papá habían discutido por amor y como una niña de ocho años, le creí. Pero a medida que fui creciendo, encontré sus viejas cartas de amor a su actual marido, Phil, que se remontaban a cuando yo tenía siete. Mi madre abandonó a mi padre por otro hombre.

"Espero que si, Alice." Suspire, tomando su mano. "Las personas pasan por momentos difíciles. Quiero decir, ellos han estado casados durante veinte años."

"Es solo un número. Me refiero, mira a Tom Cruise y Katie Holmes… pareja perfecta, ¿no?" Ella preguntó mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. Alice era genial con metáforas sobre celebridades. "FALSO. Ellos firmaron el divorcio."

"Algunas personas no están destinadas a durar para siempre, Alice." Le susurre mientras miraba a lo lejos. "Pero algunas otras si. Mira a los Cosby. Han estado casados por casi cincuenta años y siguen fuertes."

"Supongo… pero…"

"Tus padres podrían ser los Cosby… solo tienen que superar este pequeño bache." Le dije, y su rostro se relajó un poco.

"Bella tiene razón, cariño." Carlisle dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina, asustándonos a ambas. "Los matrimonios no son perfectos. Y ellos llevan su tiempo. Las cosas van a salir bien." Él dijo, agarrando una botella de whisky del armario. Carlisle no era alcohólico… pero él estaba empezando a beber más y más y nos asustaba a los tres de nosotros de que él acabara en coma.

"Papá, creo que deberías dejar el whisky por esta noche." Dijo Alice.

"Alice, cariño, solo ayuda a calmar mis nervios." Él dijo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. "Estoy bien". Mintió. Él no estaba bien, y estaba bebiendo para pensar que si. Alice quería tener fe en su padre, pero su fe en él podría matarlo.

"¿Cuándo va a estar mamá en casa?" Ella pregunto mientras lo seguía en la cocina.

"Probablemente no demasiado tarde. Ella tiene un plazo más corto de lo que acostumbra… asique ella necesita un tiempo extra en la oficina. Ustedes dos vayan a la cama. Son casi la una de la mañana." Insto, y Alice y yo de mala gana hicimos lo que nos dijo. Hablamos en su habitación un rato más y luego me fui hacia la habitación de Edward. Hacía tiempo que él se había dormido, asique me coloque mi pijama y trate de acurrucarme junto a él.

Fue una noche en la que no dormí por alguna razón. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en mi rompiendo. Claro, estábamos en una rutina, pero era una etapa e íbamos a superarlo. Edward era el chico con el que quería estar, ya sea viendo una película o hacer un viaje de fin de semana a Portland para un festival de libros.

Me desperté mucho antes que él y no pude volver a dormirme. Me puse una de sus sudaderas y me dirigí escaleras abaja para hacer el desayuno. Esme era la única de ellos que podía cocinar, y yo rezaba para que si ella los dejaba, contrataran un chef privado. Yo no siempre iba a estar para cocinarles como lo he estado haciendo. Mire en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, las sabanas estaban arrugadas, asique supe que alguien había dormido allí. Mi corazón se rompió cuando vi a Carlisle, el televisor en silencio y una botella vacía de whisky en la mesa de café, dormido en el sofá.

Yo sabía que ellos no querían poner fin a su matrimonio por Edward y Alice, pero serían más felices que ahora. Incluso Carlisle sería más feliz al no tener que preocuparse cuando ella vuelve a casa. Eso pondría su mente en paz. Trate de llegar a la cocina sin despertarlo, pero me tropecé con una mesa y derribe un portarretrato.

"¿Bella?" Oí la voz rasposa de Carlisle desde detrás de mi.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte." Dije, recogiendo el portarretrato, agradeciendo en silencio a Dios de que no estaba roto.

"Está bien. Un poco más y mi espalda me dolería por una semana." Trato de reír pero vi el dolor en sus ojos. "Este sofá no está hecho para dormir en él."

"¿Entonces por qué no esperas en tu habitación?" Le pregunte, sentándome en la mesa de café frente a él.

"Yo quería asegurarme de que Esme llegue a casa a salvo."

"Carlisle… las sabanas estaban arrugadas. Ella estuvo allí." Le dije, y él inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para mirar al suelo.

"Ella… ella no quiere que duerma en la misma cama con ella." Susurró y mi cuerpo se llenó de ira. Ella era la que estaba causando problemas, ella debía ser la que durmiera en el sofá. "Ella me hecho de la habitación."

"Bueno, eso es absurdo. Ustedes son marido y mujer… ella no debería estar haciendo eso." Yo le dije, y vi una leve sonrisa. "Carlisle te mereces algo mejor que esto." Le dije. Los Cullen eran más que la familia de mi novio, eran mi familia también y me mataba ver a todos sufriendo. Especialmente Carlisle que siempre era tan feliz y positivo acerca de la vida antes de que Esme comenzara a actuar raro.

"Los matrimonios están llenos de momentos difíciles. Esme y yo vamos a superar esto." Pude ver que el brillo que normalmente tenía en sus ojos, incluso después de que los problemas surgieran, había desaparecido completamente. "Sé que Esme no ha sido la mejor esposa estos últimos meses pero… Yo la conozco. Conozco lo bueno en ella." Dijo antes de oír el agua corriendo en el baño.

"Voy a hacer el desayuno." Dije, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la cocina. "¿Algo en especial?"

"Hmmm… Podrías hacer esas tortitas con trocitos de chocolate que tu haces" Él me dijo mientras se levantaba y me seguía. "Creo que voy a ayudar."

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" Le pregunte, la última vez que me "ayudo" a hacer algo la sartén se incendió.

"Hey… He estado mejorando."

"¡Eso fue hace solo una semana, Carlisle!" Me rei cuando sacaba los huevos de la nevera. "Aquí, rompe estos en un recipiente."

"Vaya, gracias." Él comentó sarcásticamente. Carlisle lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, él podía romper esos huevos, y medir los chips de chocolate. Saque la batidora eléctrica del armario y la enchufe. "¿Puedo hacer los honores?" Él pregunto, tendiendo su mano.

"Claro." Le dije, entregándole la batidora. "Solo asegúrate de no…" Empecé a decirle antes de que él prendiera la batidora al máximo y la leche, la harina y los huevos salieran para todas partes. Las paredes, nosotros. "… encenderlo en máximo."

"Oh Dios, lo siento mucho Bella." Él dijo, tratando de ocultar su risa. Yo también me reí, nunca había visto en su cocina un desastre tan grande. Esme estaba orgullosa de su cocina, siempre estaba limpia.

"No te preocupes." Le dije, estallando en carcajadas. Mi risa se extendió rápidamente a Carlisle, y por primera vez en meses, vi esa hermosa sonrisa que él tenía. "No he visto tu sonrisa en mucho tiempo." Le dije sin pensar.

"Si, bueno… a veces es bueno sonreír." Él dijo, y me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Edward pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Estaba recién duchado y afeitado, usando la colonia que le había dado para Navidad, que me volvía loca. Incluso algo como esto, que hacía a Carlisle reír, no le daba a Edward el deseo de sonreír solo un poco.

"Tu papá intento ayudarme a hacer panqueques." Me reí, agarrando una toalla de papel para limpiarme la mezcla de la frente. "Eso no funcionó."

"Lo puedo ver." Dijo, agarrando un plátano. "Ustedes vayan a limpiarse… Yo me encargo de esto." Él dijo como echándonos de allí y empezó a limpiar la mesa. Yo subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Edward para tomar una toalla y juntar mi ropa antes de dirigirme hacia el baño para ducharme. Abrí la puerta, estúpidamente, sin llamar y me encontré cara a cara con un Carlisle desnudo.

"¡Oh! ¡Dios mio!" Grité mientras él envolvía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Lo siento MUCHO." Exclamé antes de salir corriendo del baño y volver a la habitación de Edward. Ese día no era mi día de suerte. Espere hasta ver la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle cerrada para ir hacia el baño a tomar mi ducha. Carlisle y yo no hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos durante el resto del día, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

**X-X-X**

Evite la casa de los Cullen por el resto del fin de semana, demasiada avergonzada para mostrarle mi cara a Carlisle. Yo sabía que era lo que veía cuando lo miraba, y él lo sabía también. Apenas podía pensar en eso sin que una brillante sombra de color rojo me inundara. Pero no podía evitarlo para siempre, y cuando Alice me pregunto si me uniría a ella en una noche de chicas antes de que ella volviera a la escuela, tuve que soportarlo e ir a su casa.

Edward había salido con Emmett de nuevo, parecía que ponía más esfuerzo en su amistad con Emmett que en nuestra relación. Trate de que no me afectara, solo quería tener una noche de diversión con Alice, pero cuando entre por el camino y vi que su coche no estaba allí, mi corazón comenzó a doler. Yo no quería que él abandonara a su mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera repartía su tiempo en forma igual.

"Hey." Saludo Alice antes de que yo saliera de mi camioneta. Tome mis cosas del asiento de atrás y me baje del coche, solo para tropezar en el camino hacia la entrada. Mi cara se puso caliente de vergüenza mientras que Alice corría a mi lado.

"¿Estas… estas bien?" Ella me pregunto, tratando de ahogar su risa.

"Estoy bien." Le dije, levantándome y recogiendo las cosas que se habían caído sobre la tierra. Pero cuando recogí mi mochila, un dolor punzante recorrió todo mi brazo y yo sabía que no estaba bien. "¡Ay!" Exclamé, dejando caer la mochila.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Alice, recogiendo todo y llevándome dentro de la casa.

"No es nada, en realidad." Le mentí, frotando mi muñeca, tratando de hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

"¡Bella, tu muñeca se está hinchando!" Alice señalo y corrió hacia mi. "Voy a buscar a mi padre."

"¡No!" Grité antes de que pudiera moverse. Yo no quería lidiar sobre este asunto con él después de lo que ocurrió el sábado en la mañana.

"Bells, tu muñeca puede estar rota." Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Volvió con Carlisle un minuto más tarde y yo sabía que mi cara estaba cada vez más roja mientras se acercaba a mi. Se sentó frente mío y suavemente me agarro la muñeca. Él la giro, haciendo que yo pusiera una mueca de dolor.

"No está rota, es solo un esguince. Alice, ¿puedes ir y traer un poco de hielo?" Él preguntó y ella salió a toda velocidad hacia la cocina. "Debe sanar rápidamente." Dijo, sonriendo.

"Gracias." Murmuré, sin querer encontrarme con su mirada.

"Bella, esto es una tontería. Lo que paso el sábado no fue nada." Dijo, yo mire hacia arriba y vi el brillo en sus ojos empezando a formarse de nuevo. Alice regresó con el hielo, y Carlisle la envió a la tienda a comprar un poco de Percocet. Dejándonos solos. "Por favor, no me gusta cuando no hablamos." Ummm… ¿Qué?

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte, mientras colocaba el hielo en mi muñeca hinchada.

"Durante estos últimos meses… tú has evitado que cada uno de nosotros se volviera loco. Sé que Edward no ha sido el mejor novio últimamente… pero no sé donde estaría sin ti a su alrededor. Y Alice, ella te ama y yo estoy muy agradecido de que tenga una amiga como tú."

"Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?" Le pregunté mientras él levantaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y la clavaba en mis ojos. "Para ayudarlos en las buenas y en las malas."

"Si, eso es… eso es para lo que están hechos los amigos." Él susurró y cuando lo mire a los ojos, empecé a sentir algo más por él, algo más aparte de que sea el padre de mi novio. Sentí como el latido de mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla, y yo me mordí los labios en anticipación. Se acercó hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Por desgracia, la puerta principal se abrió y Alice entró. Nos separamos de golpe y él comenzó a buscar en su bolsa algo para envolver mi muñeca.

"Aquí están los analgésicos." Alice dijo, entregándole la bolsa. "Ellos dijeron que no hay recargo para clientes repetidos." Se echó a reír mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Mi ritmo cardiaco empezó a disminuir, pero me descubrí a mi misma deseando que él termine lo que empezó.


	2. Sin Fingir

_Declaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a S. Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, es de SpringHiller09, yo solo traduzco con su autorización._

**Capitulo 2: Sin fingir**

**Carlisle POV**

Esme y yo nos casamos cuando teníamos solo veinte años. Nunca pensamos que seriamos unos niños cuando ella quedo embarazada y que nos casaríamos tan pronto. Pero el tiempo no significaba nada cuando estaba con ella, y yo sabía que si nos casabamos a los veinte o a los ochenta, estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero, de repente, nuestra vida no era esa vida perfecta que todo el mundo nos envidiaba. Ella no quería depender de su madre para ayudarla cuando Alice nació, asique ella dejo la escuela y comenzó a tomar clases en línea para tener algún tipo de título. Funciono mientras los niños eran pequeños, pero a medida que crecían, también lo hacia Esme.

Desde que era una niña y ayudo a su padre a pintar su habitación, ella quiso ser una diseñadora de interiores. Con los niños, prácticamente, cuidándose ellos mismos, pensé que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, y la envié a una escuela local de diseño de interiores. Después de que termino, la sorprendí con una pequeña oficina para ella y un puesto de trabajo. Su negocio se disparó cuando decoro la primera habitación, y yo no podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

Pero desde que su negocio despegó, nuestro matrimonio se desplomó. Yo la amaba con todo mi corazón, y quería arreglarlo. Yo estaba completamente dedicado a arreglar nuestro romance. Pero, Esme parecía separarse más con cada nuevo cliente que pasaba por su oficina. Se quedaba en la oficina hasta tarde y, a veces, se quedaba en la casa de sus clientes durante todo el día. Charlie, uno de mis mejores amigos, sugirió que ella estaba teniendo una aventura. Pero yo no me atrevía a creerle. Esme y yo no estábamos tan unidos como cuando nos casamos, pero ella no era una tramposa y era fiel a sus votos.

Los problemas de Esme conmigo estaban empezando a afectar a nuestra familia. Edward, que ha estado locamente enamorado de su novia Bella, parecía ya no importarle nada. Yo escuche de lo que pasaba entre ellos por las conversaciones que Bella tenía con Alice. Y también vi lo mucho que esto lo estaba matando por la mirada que tenía, como si toda esperanza se hubiera perdido. Odiaba verlo así, y odiaba que él estuviera basando su relación en lo que estaba ocurriendo con su madre y conmigo. Esto también le afectaba a Alice. Ella lo manejaba mejor que Edward, pero yo sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Estaba muy asustada de que terminaríamos como los padres de su mejor amiga, quienes después de divorciarse, la llevaron de ciudad en ciudad para no volver a ver al otro.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que las personas pensaban que debía hacer, yo tenía fe en mi esposa. Tenía fe en que un día ella recordaría aquellos votos que nos dijimos hace mucho tiempo, y se de cuenta que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tenía fe en que un día, ella organizaría sus prioridades y pondría a su familia antes que a sus negocios. Yo tenía fe, y eso es lo que me ha ayudado a atravesar estas situaciones difíciles, y seguiré teniendo fe hasta que todos nuestros problemas se resuelvan.

"¿Papá?" Alice pregunto en la puerta de mi estudio. Rápidamente escondí el vaso y la botella de whisky antes de volverme hacia ella. "Bella se cayó y creo que se rompió la muñeca."

"¿Cómo se cayó?" Le pregunte, levantándome y agarrando mi maletín médico. "¿Hay un bache?"

"No sé, no me fije, pero ella recién se cayó y ya está hinchado." Ella dijo mientras me llevo hacia la sala, donde estaba Bella sentada en el sofá, agarrando su muñeca. Desde donde estaba podía ver la hinchazón, y yo rezaba para que no tuviéramos que hacer un viaje al hospital si en realidad estaba rota. Su rostro se puso rojo cuando me acerque a ella, y ni siquiera podía mirar cuando me senté en frente. Empecé a girar su muñeca, cerciorándome de que no estaba rota.

"No está rota, es solo un esguince. Alice, ¿puedes ir y traer un poco de hielo?" Le pregunté, y Alice fue a la cocina. "Debe sanar rápidamente." Dije, tratando de reírme. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba muy avergonzada por lo que ocurrió el sábado en la mañana.

"Gracias." Ella murmuro, intentando no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

"Bella, esto es una tontería. Lo que paso el sábado no fue nada." Le dije cuando por fin me miro a los ojos. Recuerdo una vez cuando vi a la madre de Esme después de bañarse antes de nuestra boda, y ella se rio de eso en la recepción ese día. Alice regreso con hielo y la envié a la tienda por algunos analgésicos para Bella. "Por favor, no me gusta cuando no hablamos." Admití, antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?" Ella me pregunto mientras yo envolvía el hielo en una toalla y la colocaba sobre su muñeca.

"Durante estos últimos meses… tú has evitado que cada uno de nosotros se volviera loco. Sé que Edward no ha sido el mejor novio últimamente… pero no sé donde estaría sin ti a su alrededor. Y Alice, ella te ama y yo estoy muy agradecido de que tenga una amiga como tú."

"Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?" Ella preguntó mientras levantaba la vista y la clavaba en mis ojos. "Para ayudarlos en las buenas y en las malas."

"Si, eso es… eso es para lo que están hechos los amigos." Le susurré. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a aumentar y podía sentir como mis manos temblaban. No me había sentido asi desde que vi a Esme por primera vez. Sin pensarlo, levante mi mano hacia su mejilla, y empecé a acercarme a ella, solo quería que nuestros labios se tocaran. Nuestros labios casi lo hicieron cuando oi que la puerta delantera se abrió, y me aparte de Bella.

"Aquí están los analgésicos." Alice dijo, entregándome la bolsa. "Ellos dijeron que no hay recargo para clientes repetidos." Espere a que mis manos dejaran de temblar antes de empezar a trabajar en la muñeca de Bella. Salí de allí, sin saber lo que había sucedido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado por causa de una hermosa mujer. Yo estaba tratando de hacer un movimiento en la novia de mi hijo… y sin embargo, no me sentía culpable por ello, cuando sucedió parecía la mejor cosa del mundo.

**X-X-X**

Esme llego a casa más tarde de lo normal, y yo estaba empezando a pensar que Charlie tenía razón… que ella estaba teniendo una aventura. Pero, cuando la vi no quería pensar en que ella estuviera con otro hombre. Entro y trato de alejarse sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

"¿Esme?" Susurre, mientras ella intentaba huir por las escaleras.

"¿Qué pasa Carlisle?" Ella pregunto, había molestia en su voz. "Estoy agotada."

"Si, bueno, quizás deberías haber llegado a casa a una hora normal." Le dije, tratando de mantener la calma. Yo quería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero ella no estaba actuando como la mujer con la que me case hace diecinueve años.

"¡Tenia trabajo que hacer!" Chilló. Edward, Alice y Bella estaban arriba y yo no quería que escucharan esto.

"¿Algo o alguien?" Le pregunte antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Nunca quise acusarla de nada, pero he estado teniendo esto dentro mio por meses.

"¿Disculpa?" Ella pregunto con los dientes apretados. "Estoy tratando de mantener un negocio… tengo que quedarme hasta tarde."

"Si, estoy seguro." Susurré. "Esme… quiero la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?"

"¿Quieres la verdad? Bien… tus acusaciones son correctas." Ella respondió y sentí mi estómago girar. "Estoy durmiendo con un viejo amigo mio. Redecore su cocina cuando su esposa se fue y hemos estado durmiendo juntos por alrededor de… oh, yo diría cuatro meses."

"¿¡Estas… tu estas… tu estas ACOSTANDOTE CON OTRA PERSONA!?" Grité, la náusea se fue. "¿COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO ESME? ¡ESTAMOS CASADOS!"

"SI… LO ESTAMOS CARLISLE. Y TE AMO Y PROBABLEMENTE SIEMPRE LO HARE PERO YA NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS.

"¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO? ¿YA NO HAY NADA?"

"HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS MUCHO TIEMPO, CARLISLE"

"Si… estar casado implica eso." Dije, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. "Me hiciste una promesa, Esme. ¿Cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

"Compartimos una bebida juntos una vez que termine la cocina… una bebida se convirtió en una botella entera… y una salida de amigos se convirtió en…."

"¡No termines!" Me apresure a decir. "Bien… una noche te podría perdonar… pero ¿Por qué seguiste con esto?"

"Me di cuenta de lo que me perdí todos estos años." Ella admitió. Podía ver el ligero dolor en sus ojos. Lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza, la estaba lastimando. "Carlisle, estábamos tan enamorados cuando nos casamos… pero éramos tan jóvenes."

"¿Y?"

"Yo no conocí nada más." Dijo mientras se sentaba. Yo quería envolver mis brazos a su alrededor, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que íbamos a superar esto. Pero cada vez que pensaba en acercarme a ella, me la imaginaba con él.

"Yo… Quiero que te vayas." Susurré, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Nunca quise que las cosas terminen así, yo ni siquiera quería que las cosas terminaran. Pero tenía que hacer esto. Ella había ido demasiado lejos y yo nunca podría superar esto.

"Carlisle… por favor."

"Esme… tu eres la que me ha estado alejando por meses." Señalé. "Creo que es mejor para nosotros si tú te vas ahora."

"¿Qué pasa con los niños?"

"Alice tiene diecinueve años… ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones y Edward va a cumplir dieciocho en cuatro meses. No lo vamos a arrastrar a una batalla por la custodia. Él tiene que quedarse aquí, asique tu ve a donde quieras, pero él va a terminar su último año con su novia y amigos en Forks High."

"¿Por qué no te vas tu entonces?" Ella me pregunto, mientras sus sollozos se calmaban.

"Porque… yo no soy el que creo este problema." Dije, mi voz fría. "Esme… creo que deberías irte." Ella me miro, anhelo en sus ojos antes de agarrar su bolso y salir. Me encogí al oír el portazo, y tire el adorno de cristal que nos dieron en nuestra boda. Me di vuelta y vi a Bella, en las escaleras, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento… no quise despertarte." Susurré, tratando de serenarme. Parecía que acababa de ver a sus padres pasar por esto, con el corazón roto y confundida. Se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me sorprendió al principio, pero era el consuelo que necesitaba, y yo le devolví el abrazo con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho, Carlisle." Ella lloró en mi camisa. "Lo siento mucho." Susurró de nuevo. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Edward y Alice en la parte superior de las escaleras. Alice siempre se dormía con los auriculares puestos y Edward tenía el sueño muy pesado, y me alegre que no habían oído lo que sucedió.

"¿Papá?" Pregunto Alice, cuando ellos bajaron. "¿Qué está pasando? Edward dijo que escucho como se rompía un cristal." Ella dijo y me miró. Su habitación era la más alejada de la sala de estar y me imaginaba que Bella había cerrado la puerta cuando ella salió de allí.

"Tuve que usar el baño cuando lo escuche." Él se encogió de hombros, y Bella fue a agarrar su mano. "Papá… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Creo que deberían sentarse." Les dije, haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá. Bella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, hundió su rostro en la camisa de Edward mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. "Su madre y yo… no vamos a superarlo."

"¿Q-qué?" Alice tartamudeo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Ustedes tienen que hacerlo. Ustedes… ustedes son el uno para el otro. No pueden terminar." Ella sollozó.

"Su madre lo termino… cuando ella" empecé a decirles la verdad, pero la expresión en sus rostros me dijo que no necesitaban saberlo. Yo no quería que ellos odiaran a su madre a causa de esto. Incluso tan enojado como yo estaba, nunca podría odiarla.

"Ella te engaño." Dijo Edward sin rodeos. "¿No es así?"

"Edward." Lo detuve. No necesitaban esto en sus mentes.

"Dinos la verdad papá. Ya no somos niños."

"Sí. Su madre tuvo un romance con uno de sus clientes." Les dije y Edward se levantó y fue al piso de arriba, cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Mire a Alice que estaba acostada con la cabeza en el regazo de Bella y me di cuenta que las lágrimas de Bella habían disminuido, pero se veía como si ella hubiera descubierto que su madre tenía una aventura, y finalmente, dejo a su padre por él. Alice lloro hasta quedarse dormida, y como cuando era pequeña, la lleve a su habitación. Bella se quedó sentada en el sofá, en el mismo lugar en el que ha estado por horas.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte, sentándome a su lado.

"¿Tú me preguntas a mi… si estoy bien?" Ella preguntó, mirándome. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, una vez más, y yo podía sentir mis manos comenzando a temblar. Acababa de terminar mi matrimonio, y esta chica de dieciocho años, todavía lograba hacerme temblar por anticipación.

"Si, lo hago." Le dije y ella no podía reprimir su risa. "¿Qué?"

"Tu matrimonio acaba de terminar… Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta."

"Es mi trabajo como padre y medico asegurarme de que la gente esté bien. Que ellos entiendan." Le dije, empujando un mechón de su cabello que se había caído de su cola de caballo detrás de su oreja. Yo sabía que estaba siendo absurdo, que ella era la novia de Edward, y yo acababa de terminar las cosas con mi esposa. Pero cuando estaba con Bella, nada parecía importar. Yo sabía que ella era hermosa, pero nunca le había prestado atención antes, y de repente me di cuenta de todo. La pequeña marca en su nariz cuando ella se la rompió, la pequeña cicatriz en la mandíbula, el color exacto de sus ojos. Lo vi todo y antes de que pudiera detenerme, me incline hacia ella.

"Carlisle…" Ella jadeo, cuando me acerca más. Mis labios rozaron los suyos, y me aleje, con miedo de continuar. Pero, cuando ella puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella, supe que lo deseaba tanto como yo. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, y ella con gusto abrió su boca. Cuando sentí que habíamos ido demasiado lejos, me aleje, ambos sin aliento. La miré, aturdido y confundido, pero ella parecía feliz.

"Ummm… lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar." Me disculpe una vez que nuestra respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"No… no te disculpes. No me han besado así en meses." Ella sonrió.

"A mi tampoco." Le dije, besando su frente. "¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?"

"Seguro… pero no historias de amor. Me dan nauseas." Se rió, tirando de la manta sobre sus piernas. Elegimos una película, pero se había quedado dormida sobre mi hombro en la mitad. La siguiente cosa que sentí fue el sol en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi por la ventana como el sol empezaba a salir.

"Bella." Susurré, agitándola suavemente para despertarla. "Bella, despierta."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó, levantando la cabeza. "¿Nos quedamos dormidos?"

"Si, pero… mira." Le dije, señalando hacia la ventana. Ella se quedó sin aliento, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal. La vi apoyarse en la barandilla y cruzar sus brazos mientras el viento soplaba. Incluso en agosto, hacia frio en Forks. Agarre una sudadera del perchero, y se lo lleve a ella. Lo envolví con cuidado a su alrededor mientras veía salir el sol.

Tenía que ser la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, aparte del nacimiento de mis hijos. El cielo era de un color rosa y purpura brillante que se extendía por el cielo. El sol era una gran bola de color amarillo, rojo y naranja, y no parecía tan brillante como siempre. Sonreí mientras se elevaba más y más alto en el cielo, y compartir esto con Bella hizo que fuera aún más glorioso.

"Esta es la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto." Ella tomo aliento, mientras que el sol se detenía en su lugar en el cielo.

"Realmente lo es." Susurré, viendo a Bella en lugar del sol. Las cosas estaban por derrumbarse debajo de mi, pero yo iba a disfrutar de este momento lo mejor que podía. Tenía confianza en que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque Esme y yo ya no estábamos casados. Pero, yo sabía que esto nunca iba a funcionar con Bella, no importa lo mucho que ambos lo quisiéramos.

**X-X-X**

**Hola! Como están? Gracias a todos por sus reviews, fav y follow, significa mucho para mi. **

**Como verán a esta historia la voy a actualizar seguido, tengo tiempo libre y es muy hermosa! Estoy segura que la van a amar como yo.**

**Dejen sus reviews que me motivan para traducir. Los quiero!**


	3. ¿Que dices?

_Declaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a S. Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, es de SpringHiller09, yo solo traduzco con su autorización._

**Capitulo 3: ¿Qué dices?**

**Bella POV**

Ver el amanecer tenía que hacer la cosa más romántica que jamás haya visto, pero yo estaba con Carlisle en lugar de Edward… y a mí no me importaba eso. Yo sabía que lo que habíamos hecho antes de quedarnos dormidos estuvo mal. Nunca debí dejar que me besara, y no debería haberlo disfrutado tanto como lo hice. Yo aún tenía novio, a quien amaba mucho, incluso si él no era quien era antes. No era justo para mi sentirme de esta manera. Pero cuando Carlisle salió y me envolvió con una sudadera, sentí más por él que lo que he sentido por Edward estos últimos meses.

"¿Qué quieres para el desayuno?" Le pregunté a Edward cuando se despertó, mucho después de la salida del sol.

"Realmente no me importa." Murmuró, haciendo la cama. "No tengo hambre."

"Edward…" Susurré y pude ver su cara ponerse roja.

"¿Cómo pudo ella hacer eso?" Él gritó. "¿Cómo pudo ir y ACOSTARSE CON ALGUIEN MÁS?"

"La gente comete errores, Edward." Traté de calmarlo.

"No, Bella. Un error es besar a otro cuando estas un poco borracho. ES DIFERENTE CUANDO TE ACOSTAS CON OTRO HOMBRE QUE NO ES TU MARIDO. ¿CÓMO PUDO HACERNOS ESTO? ELLA ERA NUESTRA MADRE… Y MI PADRE LA AMABA CON TODO LO QUE TENIA… ÉL HIZO TODO PARA HACERLA FELIZ. ¿Y COMO SE LO DEVUELVE? SE ACUESTA CON SU CLIENTE." Él me gritó. Podía ver que su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor goteaba de su frente.

"Edward, por favor, cálmate." Susurré. Lo vi cruzar la habitación y acercarse a mí. Me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que era espontaneo, se me debilitaron las rodillas. Alargo la mano hacia el dobladillo de mi camiseta y me la saco por la cabeza. Él me tiro sobre la cama. Di un grito ahogado mientras sus labios viajaban por mi cuello y por la parte superior de mis pechos.

Él busco a mi alrededor hasta que encontró el broche de mi sujetador y lo arranco. Encontré el borde de su camiseta y se la arranque de su tonificado cuerpo. Pase mis manos sobre su abdomen esculpido, y gemía mientras tomaba mi pezón en su boca. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que estuvimos completamente desnudos y él estaba colocándose en mi entrada.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó mientras empezaba a empujar dentro de mí. "Voy a follarte muy duro." Él susurró. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el sexo era tan bueno, y los dos llegamos casi de inmediato. Cayó sobre mí, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Por cierto, no olvide como hacerlo." Me reí mientras rodaba fuera de mi.

"Lo siento." Él susurró mientras se apoyaba en sus codos. "Por todo. He sido un novio terrible."

"No has sido un novio terrible. Has tenido un estado de ánimo… realmente terrible." Susurre mientras me acercaba a él.

"Es solo que ha sido muy difícil últimamente. Me siento como que todo lo que aprendí sobre estar enamorado y ser un buen chico para ti… se vino abajo."

"Edward, solo porque esto les esté pasando a tus padres… no significa que te tiene que pasar a ti." Le dije, mientras hubo un leve golpe en la puerta.

"¡Un segundo!" Edward gritó y se puso sus bóxer y yo mi camiseta. "¿Qué?"

"Alice intento hacer el desayuno… la cocina ahora está cubierta de espuma del extintor de fuego." Carlisle se rió, mirándome. Vamos a salir a desayunar. ¿Ustedes dos quieren venir?"

"Claro, vamos a vestirnos." Edward le dijo a Carlisle y cerró la puerta. Nos vestimos y bajamos, donde Carlisle y Alice nos estaban esperando. Los ojos de Alice estaban rojos e hinchados, y ella parecía un desastre. Nunca la he visto usar sudaderas con el pelo recogido fuera de la casa desde que la conozco. Miré a Carlisle, cuyos ojos dejaron los míos en el momento en el que se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro parecía herido al ver lo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho.

Él era romántico, y por unas horas, puso más esfuerzo en nuestra relación, tan jodido como suena, que Edward en los últimos meses. Pero él era el padre de Edward y Alice, y aunque yo quisiera que suceda algo, no podría ser. Su mujer lo acababa de dejar. Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando claramente ayer por la noche, y fue malo para ambos dejar que ese beso sucediera.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero mientras Carlisle nos llevaba a los cuatro a un restaurante local. Podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba Carlisle, y trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no cruzarme con su mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Nada iba a pasar entre nosotros, ambos lo sabíamos, asique no podía entender porque se veía tan malditamente molesto. Llegamos al lugar, y se bajó del coche, y siendo el caballero que es, abrió la puerta para mí.

"Gracias." Susurré, sin cruzarme con su mirada.

"Si." Él susurró, antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, haciéndome saltar. Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo dentro. Los cuatro de nosotros fuimos a una pequeña mesa en la parte de atrás, y por suerte, pude sentarme al lado de Alice en vez de Carlisle.

"¿Cómo estas Alice?" Le susurré mientras Carlisle y Edward discutían sobre sus clases de piano con su profesor privado.

"Estoy bien." Mintió, tratando de sonreír. La mire hasta que se quebró, lo que no tomo mucho tiempo. "Terrible, yo solo no puedo creer que mi madre le hiciera eso a él." Ella dijo, mirando a su padre.

"Lo sé, yo dije lo mismo."

"Simplemente, no tiene sentido." Ella dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quiero decir, tal vez si yo hubiera hablado más con ella mientras yo estaba en la escuela… o si hubiera venido más los fines de semana…"

"Alice, cariño… no te hagas esto." Carlisle interrumpió. "No es tu culpa."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, cariño. Tu madre hubiera hecho lo que hizo no importa cuanto vinieras o cuanto hablaran" Él dijo, y pude ver lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ella guardo silencio por mucho tiempo después, sin dejar de luchar contra sus lágrimas. Yo trataba mucho de no encontrarme con la mirada de Carlisle, pero era difícil estando a un metro de mí. Y cada vez que miraba más allá, él me miraba.

Pronto, Alice se levantó para ir al baño y Edward fue a pagar, dejándonos solo a Carlisle y a mí. Yo seguí mirando hacia abajo, jugando con la cuchara que no usé, pero él la tomo y la apartó de mí.

"Así que, ¿vas a evitarme para siempre, Bella?" Preguntó, y finalmente lo mire a los ojos.

"No." Dije simplemente.

"Yo sé que sentiste algo con ese beso." Él susurró. "Yo también lo sentí."

"Carlisle, nada puede suceder entre nosotros." Le dije, tratando de mantener mi voz baja. "Tu matrimonio termino hace doce horas… y estoy enamorada de tu hijo."

"¿Lo estás?" Preguntó. "Porque yo no he visto que le des la mirada que me diste a mi anoche… en mucho tiempo."

"Carlisle." Empecé, y sentí una mano en mi hombro. "¿Estás seguro que no está rota? La hinchazón no parece bajar." Rápidamente cambie de tema.

"Estoy un noventa por ciento seguro, pero si quieres te puedo llevar al hospital después de dejar a ellos dos en casa." Él de repente era un astuto hijo de puta.

"No creo que sea realmente necesario." Le dije, sintiendo un fuerte odio por él de repente.

"Bells, si tú piensas que está rota, ve con papá." Edward me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la silla. Una vez que Alice salió del baño, fuimos hasta el coche. Carlisle hizo lo que prometió, dejo a Alice y Edward y me llevo al hospital.

"Esto no está bien, Carlisle." Estaba furiosa. El beso y ver el amanecer juntos fue un error… eso es lo que me decía a mi misma. Se quedó en silencio durante el viaje y cuando llegamos al hospital, me llevo a radiografía. Fue una gran pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo porque Charlie me llevo el día después de que ocurriera. Después de hacer la radiografía, Carlisle me llevo a su oficina para esperar.

"En serio, ¿qué está pasando por esa linda cabecita tuya?" Le pregunte cuando cerró la puerta. Él me miro y alzo una de sus cejas en una mirada burlona. "¿Qué?"

"¿Linda… cabecita?" Pregunto, una risita escapa de su boca.

"Es una forma de hablar." Dije y podía sentir mis mejillas volverse rosas.

"Para algunos, sí." Él dijo, caminando hacia mí y se detuvo muy cerca. "Pero, pienso que estas atraída por mí, Bella."

"Carlisle." Trate de detenerlo. Porque él tenía razón. Me gustara o no, Carlisle era extremadamente sexy para mí y yo no rechazaría la idea de saltar sobre él y follarlo en su escritorio.

"Deja de mentirte a ti misma."

"Tu matrimonio… acaba de terminar."

"Si. Y yo siempre amare a Esme. Pero ella tenía razón en una cosa." Él dijo, empujándome contra la puerta.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo." Me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos. "Siempre me he sentido atraído por ti, Bella. Pero, hasta ahora… no podía hacer nada."

"Todavía estoy con Edward." Yo estaba tratando mucho de mantenerme fuerte y no caer en su hechizo. Pero él me había estado tratando de la forma en que Edward no lo hacía por mucho tiempo, en solo unos días. "Tu hijo."

"Lamento haber caído bajo el encanto de su novia." Él dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero ya es demasiado tarde."

"Carlisle." Suspire cuando sus labios finalmente encontraron los míos. Gemí en su boca cuando él profundizo el beso, y me agarro la pierna para engancharla en su cadera. Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mi centro, y me di cuenta cuando lo quería. Agarro mi otra pierna, sosteniéndome con sus brazos y nos apoyamos en la puerta así, como adolescentes.

"Bella." Él gimió cuando me agarre más fuerte de su cuello. Yo jadeaba pesadamente cuando el besaba mi cuello, pero tan pronto como sus labios presionaron mi piel, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Él me dejo y fue a sentarse en su silla, detrás de su escritorio. Me moví al asiento de enfrente y arregle mi cola de caballo desordenada antes de quien sea que estuviera tocando entrara.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" Una enfermera con traje rosa pregunto, llevaba un sobre amarillo en sus manos.

"¿Son los rayos X de Bella, Blake?" Pregunto con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Si, aquí tiene Dr. Cullen." Ella dijo, entregándole el sobre y saliendo de la habitación. Él lo tomo, se fijó que no hubiera una ruptura, y luego lo arrojo a la basura. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí y yo podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos. Se inclinó, colocando sus manos en los apoyabrazos de mi asiento mientras comenzaba a besarme de nuevo. Por desgracia, Edward eligió el peor momento y mi teléfono sonó cuando nuestros labios se iban a juntar.

"Es… Edward." Susurré, presionando el botón verde para contestar. "¿Hola?"

"Hola nena. ¿Cómo te va?" Pregunto, sonando preocupado.

"Bien. No hay ruptura… como tu padre sospechaba. Estamos yendo a casa ahora."

"Bueno, tengan cuidado." Dijo, y colgó sin ni siquiera un adiós. Rodee los ojos y metí mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Yo no quería que esto terminara. Estar junto con Carlisle era como un regalo, y ni siquiera llegamos a la segunda base. Oí a Carlisle maldecir a Edward mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina y me llevaba al coche.

"Creo que solo iré a casa." Le susurré. Las cosas eran muy raras en este momento, yo no necesitaba estar cerca de ninguno de los dos. Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un giro brusco en la carretera hacia un camino que conduce a los bosques. "Carlisle…" Grité, cuando él se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me agarró. Estaba tocándome con desesperación. Edward era genial… pero nunca me había demostrado que me deseara así. Me desabroche y me metí en el asiento trasero. Carlisle me siguió, sacándose su chaqueta.

"Bella…" Gimió mientras masajeaba su erección a través de sus pantalones vaqueros, parecía que fuera a estallar. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he tenido un buen sexo?"

"No tengo idea."

"¡Meses!" Dijo antes de bajar mis pantalones vaqueros junto con mis bragas. Empujo sus dedos dentro de mí y yo gritaba de placer. Edward nunca fue tan atrevido conmigo, ni siquiera cuando estábamos borrachos. Me moví contra su mano, con ganas de más. Él ataco mi cuello mientras añadía otro dedo y luego otro.

"¡Mierda!" Grité cuando él pellizco mi clítoris, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Llegué más duro que en meses… y era Carlisle quien me daba este intenso placer. Después de recuperarme un poco, empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros. Finalmente los baje, junto con sus calzoncillos, permitiéndole a su polla dura salir cuando su teléfono sonó.

"Ignóralo." Él susurró cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de ella. Edward era grande pero yo apenas podía envolver mi mano alrededor de Carlisle y eso era malditamente fabuloso. Comencé a moverla, lentamente al principio, pero cuando vi la mirada en su cara, mi ritmo acelero. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegara y él se deslizo felizmente. Me arrastre encima de él cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"¿Estás seguro…?"

"Ignóralo." Me cortó. Pero el teléfono no dejo de sonar, y justo cuando él iba a entrar en mí, sonó. Él busco por el suelo del coche para encontrarlo, y pulso el botón de contestar. "¿Qué pasa Alice?" Preguntó y el clima se disipo. De repente me acorde de que no solo era el padre de Edward, que ya era malo, sino también de Alice. Me senté y empecé a subirme los pantalones. Yo estaba completamente vestida y sentada en el asiento delantero cuando él colgó el teléfono.

"Lo siento." Susurró, subiendo sus pantalones vaqueros. "Esme está en la casa."

"Oh… entonces tu deberías dejarme en casa." Le dije mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Yo estaba luchando con las lágrimas, mirando por la ventana, mientras él me llevaba a casa. Se detuvo en la entrada, y yo lo mire, sonreí y comencé a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. "Gracias por traerme." Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

"Bella." Él dijo, tomando mi mano. Me di vuelta, y vi una mirada llena de dolor y confusión. "Perdóname. Por todo."

"No, no lo hagas." Le susurré, cerrando la puerta y presionando mi frente con la suya. "Esto no iba a funcionar, los dos lo sabíamos."

"Lo sé, pero…"

"No hay peros, Carlisle." Dije, obligándome a no llorar. "A pesar de todo, fue increíble." Le dije, besándolo en la mejilla antes de bajar del coche. Me dirigí a la entrada y comencé a abrir la puerta. Escuche el motor en marcha, y mire por encima de mi hombro y no pude detener las lágrimas. Era estúpido estar tan molesta, nada podría haber sucedido entre nosotros. Pero, cuando lo vi alejarse, sentí más dolor por perderlo a él después de unos pocos días, que por Edward en este último tiempo.

**X-X-X**

Yo estaba arriba, trabajando en las tareas escolares de verano, cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Olvidando que Charlie había trabajado de mañana, me levante para ir a abrir la puerta. Me detuve en seco cuando vi la chaqueta de cuero de Carlisle. Planeaba volver a subir, pero su voz parecía llamarme.

"Esme… ella se…" Él tartamudeo mientras escuchaba que mi padre iba a la nevera y sacaba una lata de cerveza. "Ella se…"

"¿Qué va a hacer ella, Carlisle?" Mi padre preguntó, escuche sillas raspando contra el suelo. "Carlisle, yo ya he pasado por esto."

"Ella se va a casar con él." Dijo, y yo apreté mi mano contra mi boca. No habían estado separados ni por tres días y ella ya estaba comprometida.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Charlie. "Han sido tres días."

"Si… ella dejo los papeles de divorcio la tarde del domingo. Diciendo que ella quería un nuevo comienzo, y Tyler… ese es el nombre del hijo de puta… se lo daría."

"No los firmes." Mi padre sugirió.

"Yo no voy a seguir casado con ella solo para que no pueda casarse con él." Carlisle le dijo. Sonreí ante su humildad. Si fuera yo, seguiría casada solo para que el otro no pueda ser feliz. "No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. Ella no me ama, y tan duro como es… tengo que aceptarlo."

"Bueno, a tu salud amigo." Dijo mi padre y escuche latas chocando. "Yo era un desastre cuando Renee me envió los papeles de divorcio. Por supuesto, ella dijo que sería sin abogado." Él se echó a reír. "¿Tú vas a estar bien?"

"Si, lo estaré. Tengo que concentrarme en mis hijos." Dijo y sentí un estornudo venir. Trate de ponerme de pie y correr a mi habitación, pero el estornudo fue más rápido que yo y ambos me escucharon.

"¿Bells?" Preguntó mi padre. "¿Estás ahí?"

"Mierda." Murmuré. "Si, yo recién baje por algo de té." Dije, evitando el contacto visual con Carlisle. Me acerque a las tazas y tome una, antes de llenar una tetera con agua y ponerla en la estufa. Mire a Carlisle que estaba mirando al suelo, se veía completamente derrotado. Justo cuando estaba poniendo las bolsitas de té, el teléfono sonó. Se había producido un robo en una de las tiendas locales, y al ser el jefe, mi padre tenía que ir.

La tetera empezó a sonar cuando el agua ya estaba hervida y puse una taza delante de Carlisle antes de verter el té en ella. Me senté a su lado, en silencio, y tomamos el té. De repente, él empezó a llorar y cayó a mis brazos.

"Todo va a estar bien, Carlisle." Traté de calmarlo. Desafortunadamente, los dos sabíamos que las palabras no lo consolarían, pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos hacer la única cosa que si lo haría. Estar juntos.

**X-X-X**

**Hola! Perdon la demora es que tuve que viajar al medico, muy seguido, este ultimo mes y los que siguen también. Si me atraso es por eso. Pero intentare que no ocurra, voy a ver si puedo actualizar una vez por semana, ya que solo me lleva una noches traducir. TODO POR USTEDES.**

**Gracias por cada review, fav y follow, me motivan a seguir.. Cada vez que veo uno nuevo se mejora mucho mi dia, y eso, últimamente, es muy importante.**

**Les gusta como va la historia? Ya saben que no pueden estar juntos… pero duraran mucho lejos del otro? **

**Como amo sus reviews los responderé. Asique si tienen alguna duda o preguntita o corrección o cualquier cosa (cuantos o xD ) me la dejan en los comentarios que en la próxima actualización yo respondo todoooo.**

_Serena Princesita Hale: _Hola, gracias por leer la historia. Al principio lo es, pero solo para darle ambiente, al fin y al cabo no puede ser muy fácil una relación asi.

_Claudia: _Hola, gracias por leer. Si, a mi también me da lastima.. espero te guste este cap (:

_Janalez: _Hola! Gracias por leer. Si, todos parecen sufrir.. pero como dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga…

_Lady Etain Engel: _Hola, gracias por leer. Espero que te guste la historia. Yo también amo esa pareja, son perfectos el uno para el otro… Estoy segura que amaras esta historia.

_Sool Pattinson: _Hola, me alegra que te guste! Si te daba bronca Esme antes dime que piensas sobre ella en este cap, yo ni loca dejo a Carlisle (ojala lo tuviera) askjdska. Gracias a vos por leer, y seguirla… asi me dan mas ganas de traducir. Ademas de paso la vuelvo a leer xd

**Eso es todo. Los quiero, y gracias por la paciencia! **


End file.
